The best of kablam dvds
Transcript Henry: and know ladies and gentleman! Cbbc proudly presents, The C countdown! Great songs from cbbc, just imagine! And now, here’s the star of the countdown show... Henry & June: Max from the Tweenies! Max: Hello all you guys and girls out there, ah ah ah. Welcome to the CBBC chart count down. Ah ah. Let’s kick off the c countdown with the music video, is number 7, is the theme song, life’s a treat, and here’s the fun part, 3, 2, 1! Roll the tape! Ah ah! (number 7) Male singer: You gotta meet this fellow Livin' down on the farm Because he's pretty cool and mellow He's the king of the barn When there's mayhem in the meadow He keeps his crew on track For all his legendary adventures They should put up a plaque For Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat Keep it in mind He's one of a kind Oh..... Life's a treat with Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat Perhaps one day You'll find a way To..... Come and meet with Shaun the sheep He's a brave courageous leader And he's not a raw recruit He's a friendly kinda geezer Who's remarkably astute He's the father of invention With a charismatic knack For causing havoc in the pasture Behind the farmer's back Farmer: Huh ....Oh? Male singer: He's Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep He's not afraid to make the intellectual leap For brains and guile With a wink and a smile You..... Can't compete with Shaun the sheep Cbbc chorus: La la la la, La la la la La la la la la la la la la la la la La la la la, La la la la, La, La la la la la la la la Male singer: He's always ready with a trick To save the day A good solution's not a million miles away Within his flock he's pure gold And if his mates get into trouble He'll return 'em to the fold He's Shaun the sheep - (Na na na na) He's Shaun the sheep - (Na na na na) He even mucks about with those who cannot bleat - (Na na na na) Keep it in mind He's one of a kind Oh..... Life's a treat with Shaun the sheep He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He's Shaun the sheep - (He's Shaun the sheep) He doesn't miss a trick or ever lose a beat Perhaps one day You'll find a way To..... Come and meet with Shaun the sheep Oh..... Come and bleat with Shaun the sheep (song finishes) Max: that’s bleat! Cause it’s time for the number 6 song, yes, another one, is Arthur, which is believe in yourself (video 6) Ziggy Marley: Everyday when you're walking down the street, And everybody that you meet Has an original point of view And I say hey! (Hey!) What a wonderful kind of day If we could learn to work and play And get along with each other You gotta listen to your heart, listen to the beat Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street Open up your eyes, open up your ears Get together and make things better, By working together! It's a simple message, And it comes from the heart Believe in yourself, For that's the place to start And I say hey! (Hey!) What a wonderful kind of day, If we could learn to work and play And get along with each other Hey! What a wonderful kind of day. Hey! What a wonderful kind of day Hey! Arthur: hey, D.W! D.W: hey! Arthur: (falls) Max: awesome, totally awesome, in case, your wondering during the clip, Arthur is walking on the earth (celebrity promo) shannon Flynn: hello cbbc! It’s the famous Friday download hosts, making the celebrity guest appearance, to wish everyone a happy Friday Tyger honey drew: because it’s time for number 5 dani harmer: come on max from Tweenies, play the theme Max: ok, at number 5, is the theme song, is the story of tracy beaker Keisha white: I can Make My world come true All my dreams will see me through And if that will get me down My Dreams will turn thing all around With A smile apon my face I can see a better place Dosen't matter what may come my way (no,no) Belive me now I will win some day Max: yeah, up next, watch out cause here they come, it’s alvin and the chipmunks! alvin, Simon and theodore: Watch out cause here we come It's been a while but we're back with style So get set to have some fun We'll bring you action and satisfaction We're the Chipmunks C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K We're the Chipmunks Guaranteed to brighten your day When you feel like a laugh Give us a call, we'll give you our all And if you feel like a song Tune in to us and sing right along We're the Chipmunks Coming on stronger than ever before We're the Chipmunks Alvin, Simon, Theodore Doo Doo, Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo Doo Doo, Doo-Doo-Doo-Doo Max: doodles, i’ll Play with you later ok? Anyways, and now it’s time for another celebrity promo (celebrity promo) Ricky boleto: hey everybody! we’re the presenters who present newsround Hayley hassall: And we’re making a celebrity guest apperance here on CBBC records to thank everyone for tuning in, and guess what? It’s time for the number 3 song Ayshah Tull: so come on max, play the song Max: thank you newsround, you guys are awesome! At number 3, is a song it’s you know you have a friend Tweenies: You know you have a friend When they shout hello You know you have a friend When they shout hello And every time you play You never want them to go Hello there How do you do? You Know You Have A Friend When they wave to you You know you have a friend When they wave to you They'll always cheer you up When you are feeling blue Hello there How do you do? You know you have a friend When they give you a hug You know you have a friend When they give you a hug They make you feel as cozy As a bug in a rug Go on then Give them a hug You know you have a friend When they dance with you You know you have a friend When they dance with you You have to choose a partner Cause it's better with two Come on then You do it too Everyone does Now is your chance To say how do you do? Max: yeah, and now at number 2, cause this song‘s for fizz, one time, Fizz is in a very doom and gloom mood today. Jake, Milo and Bella tried everything to cheer her up, but nothing worked. And guess what, Fizz the Mizz is no more! Fizz the Whizz is back in town! Miss hoolie: Strike up the band strike up the band There is no work today Hang out the flags pack up your bags It's a playday HOORAY! Were gonna dance for a mile today Run jump and walk for a smile today Strike up the band strike up the band For a playday away Jump on the bus lets hear it for us There is no work WAHEY! Get up get down its a brand new day Raining or shining we don't care were out to play! Sail out on the blue Climb a hill for a view Ride out to town, have a look around Were here there everywhere Look up were here Dance if you dare Hop to the floor (yeah yeah) Come on lets have a show today Step on the style give a smile for me and shout hooray! Strike up the band strike up the band There is no work today Hang out the flags pack up your bags Its a playday HOORAY! Strike up the band strike up the band For a playday away Jump on the bus lets hear it for us There is no work, WAHEY Get up get down its a brand new day Raining or shining we dont care were out to play Sail out on the blue Climb a hill for a view Ride out to town have a look around Were here there everywhere Look up, were here! Dance if you dare Hop to the floor (yeah yeah) Come on lets have a show today Step on the style give a smile for me and shout HOORAY! Take a trip on a train Fly up high in a airplane Give each cloud a little name Jump to the ground go round move around Were here there everywhere Were over here Its a playday hooray! Max: yes! That’s for fizz, and like I said, Fizz the Mizz is no more! Fizz the Whizz is back in town! And now, guys and girls, the moment of truth has finally come, the time has came the number one song on the chart Singers: the UK’s number one! Max: of course, those of you who watched the countdown regularly here on CBBC just imagine, know that there’s one thing you can count on week after week after week, as long as I, Max, the host of the program, the song came to the tune of the mattress man jingle! And, Warioware adventures airs on CBBC for the first time! Why? Because it’s my favourite song! That’s why! And now! (Drumroll starts) Max: for the one thousand nine hundred fourty third week in the roll, and still holding since April 2016, here’s our number one... (Drumroll stops) Max: 9-Volt, singing his own song, Super 9-Volt! Singers: the UK’s number one! 9 volt: oh, when they call me super 9 volt think about the rest cause when you call me super 9 volt, because I am the best super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down (2x) when they call me super 9 volt, you would plainly see there’s Nintendos, Nintendos and more nintendos that is how I use super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down when they call me super 9 volt, you would plainly see there’s Nintendos, Nintendos and more nintendos that is how I use super 9 volt‘s Awesome cause i’m The gamer boy when they call me super 9 volt, think about the rest cause when they call me super 9 volt because I am the best super 9 volt reckons i’m The coolest gamer boy and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down and you’ll be so delighted you’ll be bouncing up and down! Yeah! (everybody cheering wild) Max: well that’s about! That’s enough for this edition of the cbbc countdown, be sure to tune in again next week, when once again, the c will be our number one video clip, until then for the friday download hosts, the newsround presenters and all of us here at baby music video, this is max, from the Tweenies, reminding you that you can always count on me, because, We hope we had yours! (Laughs) bye bye!